Noteworthy/Gallery/Seasons 4-5
Season four Flight to the Finish Amethyst Maresbury in the crowd S4E05.png Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny announcing "Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E05.png Pinkie Pride Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Cherry Berry and Noteworthy in Ponyville S4E12.png Crowd of ponies following Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Crowd of ponies trotting and singing S4E12.png Crowd of ponies looking around corner S4E12.png Crowd of ponies "no other pony like her" S4E12.png Cheese 'My parties are all off the hook' S4E12.png Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Cheese talking to the ponies S4E12.png Ponies cheering S4E12.png Cheese dancing for Rainbow S4E12.png Rainbow getting pulled by a hook S4E12.png Simple Ways Townsponies walking S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Sweetie Drops and a seal playing with a ball S4E14.png Zipporwhill and her dad in the audience S4E14.png Noteworthy with a bird on his head S4E14.png Twilight and friends go after Fluttershy S4E14.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Twilight "please welcome... the Breezies!" S4E16.png Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png Ponies in shock S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Noteworthy "I liked some of those lines" S4E19.png Sweetie "Which ones?" S4E19.png Noteworthy "but you were wearing" S4E19.png Lemon Hearts "the one with the lacy trim" S4E19.png Leap of Faith The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Flim pointing at a picture showing a pony with an irritated tongue S4E20.png Rainbowshine "are you saying you lied?" S4E20.png Trade Ya! Spike crying "no!" S4E22.png Comic floating in Twilight's magic S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "seriously?" S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse standing in line S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse "time to eat an oat burger" S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Equestria Games First overview of folded flags S04E24.png The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "light the torch already" S4E24.png Spike "did you bring a match?" S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 1 S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponies in shock S4E25.png Unicorn Noteworthy fires magic at Tirek S4E25.png Unicorn Noteworthy is drained of magic S4E25.png Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png Season five The Cutie Map - Part 2 Equality village celebrating S5E2.png Sugar Belle serving baked goods S5E2.png Mane Six join in the celebration S5E2.png Tanks for the Memories Ponies moving the leaves S5E5.png Parasol and Noteworthy walking together S5E5.png Rainbow hiding behind a pillar S5E5.png Noteworthy and Merry May persist in the wind S5E5.png Noteworthy blown away by wind S5E5.png Appleoosa's Most Wanted Ponies at the Appleloosa rodeo S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies enjoying caramel apples S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders excited about the rodeo S5E6.png Sweetie Belle worried about the events' danger S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies in distress S5E6.png Hoof City rodeo mare complaining S5E6.png Ponies listening to Pinto Creek rodeo stallion S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes watching a rodeo S5E6.png Braeburn hit on the head with a beach ball S5E6.png Braeburn in a daze S5E6.png Trouble Shoes gallops across the field S5E6.png Rodeo clowns form a pyramid S5E6.png Trouble Shoes about to crash into hay bale stack S5E6.png Braeburn stuck in a hay bale S5E6.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord View of Ponyville from Sugarcube Corner S5E7.png Slice of Life Ponies at town hall cheering S5E9.png Spike in a wedding chair S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Princess Spike Ponies entering the castle S5E10.png Nerdy delegate at Canterlot cafe table S5E10.png Nerdy delegate slurping a latte S5E10.png Nerdy delegate "she wanted me to prep her" S5E10.png Nerdy delegate about to leave S5E10.png Spike and nerdy delegate discuss the statue S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Spike about to destroy the statue again S5E10.png Party Pooped Dodge Junction S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Monster house stomps through dream Ponyville S5E13.png Noteworthy stuck in monster house window S5E13.png Noteworthy falling from the window S5E13.png Applejack saves Noteworthy S5E13.png Noteworthy smiling on Applejack's back S5E13.png Fluttershy asks the other ponies for help S5E13.png Flying muffins being zapped with magic S5E13.png Alicorn Big McIntosh flies past the crowd S5E13.png Twilight addresses the crowd of ponies S5E13.png Brotherhooves Social Big Mac dressing as Orchard Blossom with a handkerchief S5E17.png Big Mac as Orchard Blossom S5E17.png Unicorn sisters singing opera S5E17.png Unicorn sisters bow to the crowd S5E17.png Booth barker congratulates unicorn sisters S5E17.png Booth barker "weren't those two sisters great?" S5E17.png Orchard Blossom "did it now?" S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom about to sing S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom "it's not always perfect" S5E17.png Crowd in shock first half S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo about to win the race S5E17.png Orchard Blossom charges through Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark CMC follow Diamond Tiara through town S5E18.png Diamond Tiara sings while walking through Ponyville S5E18.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Pinkie walks on a bridge S5E19.png Ponies conversing outside Sugarcube Corner S5E19.png Pinkie sees several ponies outside S5E19.png The Mane Attraction Applejack instructing other ponies S5E24.png Applejack checking clipboard S5E24.png Applejack nods her head S5E24.png Twilight "Are you sure you've never managed a concert before?" S5E24.png Ponies shocked about Applejack's question S5E24.png Twilight playing magic recording of Svengallop S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "that's how you've been managing things?" S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Ponies corner Twilight and Spike S5E26.png Fluttershy and Pinkie sees Zecora approaching S5E26.png Zecora "Beneath this..." S5E26.png Zecora with a salve S5E26.png Zecora puts her hoof into the salve S5E26.png Zecora putting her hoof closer S5E26.png Zecora and ponies shocked S5E26.png Transition through a wipe S5E26.png Coco Crusoe on a tree branch S5E26.png Coco Crusoe signaling S5E26.png Twilight, Spike, Zecora, and other ponies walk together S5E26.png Zecora "these friends you have in life" S5E26.png Zecora "Ah" S5E26.png Zecora "Time is a river" S5E26.png Zecora points at a stream S5E26.png Twilight directs her eyes to the stream S5E26.png Ponies see 'Rarity', 'Rainbow Dash', and 'Applejack' S5E26.png The ponies run S5E26.png Changeling army surrounding the village S5E26.png Twilight nods her head S5E26.png Twilight runs away S5E26.png Spike gets on Twilight S5E26.png Zecora and ponies run S5E26.png Mane 6 and Starlight sings "When you find it, it's the key" S5E26.png Starlight standing supported by Twilight and Applejack S5E26.png |index}}